


Sweatshirt

by evenstarz



Series: Dark Angel [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Chris wears William's sweatshirt.





	Sweatshirt

William let out an audible sigh as he set down his keys on the marble countertop of his apartment. Work had been awful. His father forced him to work late even though he had promised Chris he'd come home so they could eat together. By now, Chris was probably sleeping. William felt terrible. Chris had been texting him all afternoon about how excited he had been to see William and have dinner with him, and William had completely ruined it. 

His heart nearly dropped into his chest as he saw the plate covered in aluminum foil with a sticky note reading "Enjoy dinner, went to sleep. X." On it. 

He quietly approached their shared bedroom, and gasped quietly at the sight. Chris laid on William's side of the bed, curled up around his pillow, and only sporting one of William's large penetrator sweatshirts and a pair of boxers. 

A smile curled up on his face at the sight. Christoffer looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully like this. William knelt down next to him and ran his thumb over Chris's lightly freckled cheeks, smiling as Chris's nose scrunched up at the sensation. "'Iam..." He murmured, fluttering his eyelids open.

"Hi, baby." William hummed. 

"Missed you today." Chris yawned, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"I missed you too," William smiled, pressing a gentle kiss against Chris's lips, "How about I go heat up dinner and we watch Star Wars?" He asked, running his thumb over Chris's bottom lip.

"I'd like that." Chris hummed. "Just let me change, okay?"

"Don't change. I like the outfit."


End file.
